


Sam捡到了一只鬼

by Pride



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride/pseuds/Pride
Summary: Sam捡到了一只漂亮鬼，并带回了家
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moyu504](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyu504/gifts).



他真美。  
这是Sam看到Dean后的唯一的想法。  
这个看起来有些狼狈的男人却如同圣经里的某个形象，雨幕与霓虹灯为他周身镀上了一层金光。  
他从光里走出来，因为雨水而湿漉漉的眼睛仿佛初生的小鹿，带着处子的纯洁；但他的眼神却又如此温柔，让人忍不住想起只有在母亲才看到过的柔和的眼神。  
在两个人短暂的对视后，Dean晕倒了。  
Sam可能是被魔鬼引诱了才会将这个狼狈的男人带回自己的住所。Sam只能试着安慰自己，这个恶魔长着一张圣母的脸，这么做再正常不过。  
Sam到家的第一件事就是替男人脱掉湿漉漉的外套，所幸他在雨中待的时间应该并不长，雨水并没有淋湿里边的衬衫，让Sam不至于沦落到给陌生男人脱衣服的窘境。  
但这很奇怪，这个男人的身上并没有酒气或者任何在酒吧待过一段时间的人身上应该残留的味道，雨下得很大而且已经下了很久，周围只有酒吧可以避雨。

第二天清晨，Sam是被一阵门铃声吵醒的。他昨晚睡得极好，像是他缺失了很久的一块被补起来了，健康而圆满。  
Sam打开卧室门，昨晚的那个男人正一脸戒备地望着他，很显然他刚刚也是这样望着大门的；手里还拿着高尔夫球杆，这个房间里最适合作为武器的东西。  
“嘿，放轻松，”Sam举高双手示意自己没有恶意，“你昨天倒在酒吧门口，下着大雨，我就带你回来了，这里是我家。”  
男人依旧一脸戒备，但还要分神盯着大门的样子让Sam觉得有趣极了。  
“我去开门，应该只是邻居。”Sam还是打破了僵局，让这只受惊的鹿儿继续惊慌下去并不是什么好事，况且，被这么盯着，Sam隐隐有些受伤，仿佛他俩的相处不应该这个样子。  
果然只是邻居送来了新鲜的烤饼干，饼干散发着诱人的香气。Sam道谢后关上了门。  
“你好，我是Sam。”Sam努力释放着善意，他对这个男人的印象实在很好。Sam并没有和男人上过床，但如果在酒吧里遇见眼前这个人，Sam想他会乐于尝试的。  
“噢，你好，我是……”鹿儿的表情从戒备逐渐变得迷茫，随后切换成震惊，“我是谁！”  
这仿佛是某个三流电视剧的情节，在路边捡到一个失忆的美人，随后发生的故事只取决于这是深夜台还是全年龄。但Sam是个正派的小伙子，他从不趁人之危。  
“我昨晚在布朗尼街遇到的你，还记得吗，那条街上有很多私人俱乐部，还有个很好的酒吧。”  
“酒吧……我没有印象。我只记得霓虹灯，然后就失去意识了。”  
“Dean，”一个名字十分自然地到了Sam嘴边，“我叫你Dean吧。”  
男人，或者说Dean，点了点头，对这个名字没有表示出任何不满。  
“这里的饼干你可以先吃一些垫垫肚子，我去做早餐。”Sam把饼干放在餐桌上后转身进了厨房。  
一阵食物的香气后，两份三明治新鲜出炉，一份塞了厚厚的三层培根，另一份则荤素均衡。Sam随后又端出来蔬菜沙拉和咖啡，早餐准备完成。很难说它们看起来非常棒，但以可食用的标准来衡量是大大超过了。  
Dean乖乖地坐在餐桌前，饼干已经少了一小半，Sam猜是因为他已经把整个房间都翻过一遍了才这么安静。  
Sam打算和Dean聊聊。  
“Dean，你真的一点都想不起来了吗？”  
“想不起来了。”Dean吃早餐的姿势并不优雅，他还很喜欢边吃边说，“但我觉得你很熟悉，就像我以前认识你。”  
如果我以前认识你，我们今天应该就是从一张床上醒来了。但这些话Sam不能说，追求不应该从这种好像变态一样的话开始。况且这个人，虽然这么说会让Sam像是一个彻头彻尾的恋母狂变态，但必须得承认，让Sam想到了自己未曾谋面的亲生妈妈。是的，Sam没有见过自己的妈妈，也没有见过父亲，他被养父母抚养长大，但与养父母并不亲密。  
“嗯…昨晚应该是我们的第一次见面。如果你有需要的话，我可以把客房收拾出来。”Sam谨慎地思考措辞，他不希望刺激到Dean。  
“谢谢。我只需要沙发就足够了。”  
“我有很多房间，只是不常有人来。换一下床单并不需要什么力气。”  
“好吧。”  
“我的衣服对你来说应该大了一个码，你可以先换上，再去洗个澡，等晚上我们再去买合身的衣服。忘了说，我是个律师。”  
“律师，真是个体面的职业。”

不知道为什么，Sam对Dean简直是毫无保留的信任，甚至允许这个陌生人独自留在家。  
这完全是疯了，Sam骂自己，但他就是没法提防Dean，如同他们是双生，一个人离不开另一个人。  
Dean换上了Sam找到的一件缩水的T恤，还有一条需要把裤脚折一折的居家裤。  
Sam回家后面对的就是这样一幅场景。  
他昨天捡到的美人正穿着他的衣服，围裙和居家裤的搭配让Dean看起来像是这里的原住民，况且，Dean的厨艺闻起来实在比Sam好了太多。Sam想，如果Dean能一直留在他身边，那会有多好。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发生了一些事情，很不高兴，我也没想到有一天我会遇到这种事，如果有后续再说，现在先不表除了生气以外的态。
> 
> 总之这篇文我也不可能写下去了，一个后续情节的交代，就这样。

先是一段写了但没发的片段：“  
确实只是快递，捏起来像是纸张类的东西。但sam忘记他什么时候买过这种东西了，或许只是某份被遗忘的账单。  
s拆开了那份快递，是一份厚厚的病历和一张手写信。病历来自一家疗养院，s看不懂。手写信上写到：“d的意识正在恢复，这实在是奇迹。您嘱咐我们在他好转之后立刻通知您。但我们拿不准，d的状态完全违背了现有的医学理论，我们甚至不能判断他究竟有没有醒过来。我们还是寄了这个给您，请您来做决定。”  
d，为什么是d。s很确定自己此前从未有过叫d的熟人，疗养院的地址更是和自己隔了两个州，但信封上明明白白地写着Mr.Winchester。回想起还在自己家里的那个d，d这个名字出口地是如此自然，就像他已经叫了千百遍这个名字一样熟稔。  
这太奇怪了，这两天可能是s这辈子用奇怪这个词用得最多的时候。”

完全略过中间的相处细节以及作者私货xp。  
Sam发现别人看不见Dean，只有自己能够看见他。Sam内心的疑虑更重，他开始怀疑Dean，也怀疑自己是否失去了一段记忆。  
Sam瞒着Dean去了那家疗养院，刚表明自己的身份，医生就一副“你终于来了你这个渣男”的表情带Sam去了一间病房，在病房里Sam看见了另一个Dean，一个躺在那里，安静沉睡着的Dean（妈的我原本想用沉睡的天使这个形容的现在我看到天使这个词就烦）。  
Sam开始头痛，现在他可以确定事情不对劲。他不知道该怎么同Dean说，更不知道该怎么处理这件事。最终他决定询问Dean自己的意见。  
Dean就像早就知道这件事一般，很平静，或者说他早有预料了，“那么，我是死了吗。”  
“你的，咳，身体，还活着，”Sam斟酌着用语，“如果你希望，我可以带你去看看。”  
Dean看到了自己的身体，死气沉沉躺在那里。  
但Dean的生活也没有什么改变，他对现在的状态接受良好。  
Sam接了一个普通的案子，确实是普通的案子，委托人看上了Sam。这个女人的眼睛很像Dean，是宛如金绿宝石的玻璃光泽，Sam不由得亲近了一些。处理委托嘛，两个人走得很近，时不时私底下出来吃个饭。也不排除Sam确实有些心动。  
Sam发现女人可以看到Dean，也很注意让女人不要发现别人是看不到Dean的。  
Dean觉得崽长大了，不需要他了，不告而别了。  
Sam发疯一样找Dean，但找不到，他只得对唯一能看到Dean的女人倾诉。  
女人：“那我们做一些别的事情让你忘记Dean吧。”  
Sam拒绝，女人：“我知道你一直透过我的眼睛在看Dean，你在害怕什么？”  
Sam也搞不懂自己到底在害怕什么，他隐约觉得自己对Dean有想法是不对的，不是那种同性恋是有罪的不对，而是别的不对，但他不知道为什么会有这种想法，于是他和女人上床了。  
其实Dean没走，他一直在房顶看星星看太阳，他也放不下Sam，想多观察两天再走，现在才是他真正放下心的时候了。

Dean到处去玩，虽然没有人能看见他，但他过得还行，还造成了很多灵异事件，比如公路上无人的汽车啊之类的。有一次他路过那家疗养院，突发兴起想去看看，发现Sam对着自己的身体又亲又摸。Dean本能感觉到这不应该，但他也不可能冲出去阻止，这太尴尬了，（朋友要求一切设定都立足于怎么色怎么来，于是新加设定是只要灵魂靠近身体，灵魂也会与身体同步有感觉），这下Dean更不可能说话了，他憋住自己的呻吟都耗费了全部的力气，于是他等到Sam亲完摸完给收拾好，躺在地上喘完回味过来余韵后决定再跟着Sam观察一段时间。  
接下来省略，反正就是Dean发现女人不是人类，是坏女人，想干坏事。他重新出现在Sam面前，Sam超级开心，当然了Sam不知道Dean已经看到了他对Dean的身体做的事，两人都在互相装傻。  
Dean想回到身体。Dean和Sam一起翻阅了大量的资料，主要是Sam在翻，发现这个问题的解决方法很简单，那就是躺回去。  
Dean躺了下去，但灵魂并没有复位。  
Sam又查资料，发现这是坏女人干的。  
接下来就是一个普通的猎鬼故事，Sam在途中逐渐找回记忆，意识到Dean是他的哥哥，但他已经停不下来了。  
最后的最后Dean成功回到身体，happy ending！


End file.
